Nunca es tarde
by BrielHex8589
Summary: Consiguió que sintiera el acelerado latido de su corazón, tratando que comprendiera que aún le amaba, que le amaba como en el momento en que decidió hacerla suya.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashiro Kishimoto, yo los he tomado prestados para satisfacer el fangirlism, sin ningún tipo de fin lucrativo.

**Nunca es tarde.**

Trató de evitarlo, pero parecía algo imposible no seguir esos ojos color avellana brillosos y deslumbrantes más grandes y más hermosos que los de cualquier persona que hubiera visto alguna vez... quizá, tal vez... los de su madre pudieran igualarlos en destello y belleza.

Incondicionalmente su mirada siguió con precisa cautela los movimientos de esos ojos que miraban sin cesar todas las atracciones que había a su alrededor, el frenético vaivén de sus labios, que exclamaban a gritos lo alegre que estaba, y el movimiento de ése par de piernas que corría de un lado a otro, encontrando siempre una cosa mejor que la anterior.

Fue entonces cuando él sintió el peso de lo que había perdido.

Observó por un corto lapso más cómo el niño se divertía con cosas que para el eran tan simples y tan absurdas. Supuso que había olvidado lo que significaba la verdadera felicidad. Neji dio un respingo al sentir una mano suave y delicada, tocándole el hombro con una sutileza que conocía como la palma de su mano y que le era tan familiar, como su propio aroma.

—No ganas nada, sólo viéndolo. ¿Por qué no vas a decirle algo? —su cabello castaño caía con elegancia por sus hombros y su sonrisa era tan sincera como la que pudo mostrar cuando él era la razón de su existencia.

—No sabe quién soy.

—Y no lo sabrá si no vas a decírselo. Neji... haz evitado esto por seis años, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que lo afrontes? —El joven de mirada perlada no entendía porque después de tanto tiempo, ella seguía siendo como era antes, tan encantadora y tan amable. No podía comprender por qué después de todo lo que le había pasado por su causa, ella lo seguía tratando como antes.

Él no pudo articular más palabras, simplemente volvió a observar al niño que ahora corría en dirección a ellos, con una sonrisa despampanante brillando en sus facciones, corrió efusivamente a Tenten y la abrazó en una acción correspondida. Viró el rostro y ahí estaba Neji, a quien miró con intriga.

—¿Quién es? —indagó el más joven a su madre.

—Son Neji. —afirmó el aludido en respuesta que la muchacha lo miraba inquisidora. Sus labios se curvaron por un segundo y mostró una sincera sonrisa, como las que no había podido mostrar durante los últimos cinco años, en que había vivido una vida arreglada con la que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

El pequeño correspondió el gesto y volvió a mirar a su madre— ¡Quiero un helado! —le dijo con emoción, mientras señalaba el local donde, evidentemente, eso se vendía.

—Pide y yo te alcanzó en unos minutos, ¿si? —afirmó la madre mientras lo incitaba a caminar hacía la nevería que estaba a unos metros de ellos, mientras les sonreía sin miramientos—. Sé que no querías casarte con ella. —afirmó la joven una vez que el niño de mirada café salió corriendo hacía el mentado negocio y estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos.

—Traté de todo para no hacerlo, pero no me dejaron más alternativa. Y sé que nunca me perdonarás por ello.

—Lo habría hecho si hubieras tomado la responsabilidad que te correspondía con un hijo que... —los brazos de Neji la tomaron por la cintura, consiguiendo que ella se recostara en su pecho, pudiendo sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón tratando de que pudiera comprender que aún le amaba, que le amaba como en el momento en que decidió hacerla suya.

—Me divorcié de Hinata hace una semana. —Y tras tal afirmación, acercó sus labios a los de ella y le beso con ternura, simplemente permitiéndose un roce que lo volvió loco por un instante. Había extrañado aquél sabor y aquella textura durante todo ese tiempo. Pero se separó de ella después de un lapso que les pareció eterno a ambos. El sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, era prueba de que, aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir, aún le amaba.

Ella dio media vuelta para observar a su pequeño hijo, quien miraba con ansias cómo le servían un helado doble de fresa. Y antes de empezar a caminar, aun estando se espaldas, acotó—: Es tarde para remediar lo que ya pasó —hizo una eterna pausa, en la que el joven Hyuuga sintió que todo se venía abajo y que ahora sí lo había perdido todo—. Pero nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo. —Y salió corriendo hacia aquella nevería, cual jovencita infantil de dieciséis años. Nada había sido vano, ni su destierro del clan, ni su divorcio. Pues ahora podía volver a tener a la mujer que amaba, nuevamente entre sus brazos.


End file.
